


The Other Side

by stxrgxzer



Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kravitz is v confused, M/M, Magnus is the protector, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Taako Needs A Hug, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: The warm sun rays filtered through the sheer curtain that was covering the large but slender window to the cool morning that was outside. Taako’s arms were crossed against his chest; he was fisting his silky robe as he bit his lip. He was staring out of the window as if he was waiting on someone, or something to come by.or in which Taako is lost, without a lot of money and Kravitz lives in the lap of luxury.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> TW//
> 
> There is implied rape in this chapter. Also there has been backlash against TAZ and a little bit of discourse over how people portray Taako and Lup. Lup will be described as a femme female with long hair, just to portray the identical twin thing. She is however still trans. Taako will be described in a very feminine manner when he is out because he is trying to portray himself as more feminine, it has nothing to do with sexuality or gender. I love the thought of Taako being one to wear nail polish at all times but not a face full of makeup. Also I would like to say that it is mentioned many times that Taako doesn't care for labels, so please stop fighting?

The warm sun rays filtered through the sheer curtain that was covering the large but slender window to the cool morning that was outside. Taako’s arms were crossed against his chest; he was fisting his silky robe as he bit his lip. He was staring out of the window as if he was waiting on someone, or something to come by. The uneasy feeling of anxiety settled into his being, a brick being pressed into the mortar of his stomach. It was unmoving, heavy, and suffocating. He’d been standing there for close to and hour at this point and he eventually gave up. Taako moved to the kitchen to begin breakfast, he knew once his roommates smelled the savory casserole they’d come lumbering out of their bedroom and there was no guarantee that Julia wouldn’t stumble out as well, hot on Magnus’ tail. The loud groan of the coffee maker trying to kick on soothed Taako’s anxiety for a split second, until the sound grew too loud for him and eventually sent sparks flying. Taako’s eyes widened, in what could’ve been considered a comical manner, except the coffee maker was on fire. 

“Shit,” Taako hissed as he rushed around the kitchen searching for a towel or something to pat the flame out with. If he’d learned anything when he’d gone to college it was that you can’t throw water on an electrical fire. He eventually found a towel to pat the fire out with, put it out, quickly realizing that the coffee maker was shot. That was a 20 dollar to get a new one. Taako rolled his eyes, set a timer for the casserole, and moved on. He made his way to the bathroom. His manicured hands dragging along the side of the hallway wall, a few paint chips floating slowly to the floor behind him. Upon arrival at his destination he pulled the band restraining his long blonde hair, in a messy bun, out. Taako studied himself in the mirror, his slender frame made for a beautifully feminine appearance. And the long lashes, plump lips, and sharp cheekbones only helped. He began his routine: moisturize, foundation, concealer, blush, contour, bronze, highlight, eyes, lips, and a small rhinestone underneath his lower lash line. He examined himself and smirked lightly as his curling iron blinked green. He began to gather his hair in his hands, slowly pulling it into a high ponytail. Even then it still fell smoothly toward his mid-back.

With his newly curled hair and the timer ringing in the kitchen he slowly dressed and carried himself into the kitchen where Merle and Magnus were seated at the bar a glass of milk in one hand and orange juice in the other. He served them breakfast much like a mother would and waited for them to eat. “I’m going out today” 

Magnus looked up and for the first time that morning took into account the outfit of Taako’s choice. His a-line skirt stopped just short of the middle of his thigh, and his sheer top showed off all of his torso. Magnus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. 

“I know that I shouldn’t but it’s all I can do to contribute to rent and grab a new coffee machine. I hate doing it, you both know that. But hey, cha’boy’s gotta do what life expects out of him and that’s trying to at least keep a roof over his head. Don’t worry about me.” Taako grinned his voice becoming overly cheery, his expectations for himself minuscule. 

“Taako, you come home with bruises! We don’t worry about you but your clients are douchebags and you let them do whatever they want! They basically torture you!” Mangus objected. His eyes were beginning to tear up. Taako’s care-free facade faded away and his toothy grin began to fade. “Do you remember what happened last time? Huh? You came crawling, actually crawling Taako, home after you ‘went out’. You were bruised, coughing up blood, and ready to die. You said he’d given you five goddamn dollars to let him beat the shit out of you and rape you. Fuck that, Taako. I won’t let you leave the house.”

Taako looked at the taller male in awe, as if this were a dream and this person actually cared about him. He glanced at Merle looking for some sort of support. Merle just looked toward the ground in agreement with Magnus. Taako scoffed and crossed his arms again, his habit for dealing with his crippling self-hate and anxiety. He decided to try a different angle. “Hey, on the good side I’m watching Angus while Luce goes out! He’ll be staying over the weekend.” 

Magnus just started in disbelief as his best friend began to become annoyed. Taako’s face drew up into a grimace as he gathered his purse and umbrella. “Fuck you, Magnus. Fuck you,” he said with finality, storming out of the house.

Taako - once outside - realized that the air was much more brisk than he’d accounted for and he instinctively wrapped his arms around himself. Walking up the street of his shady neighborhood. He felt a figure to his left and looked over, smiling lightly. The man just looked disgusted and walked a bit faster. Taako glowered at the mans back, stopping on his corner and waving to the girl that worked on the opposite side. He pulled out a very expensive cigarette that he’d bummed off one of the rich assholes that he slept with occasionally. Usually a married, fifty-seven year old who couldn’t hide his sexuality anymore. Taako picked his holographic lighter out of his purse and held it to the end of the cigarette. A few clicks sounded as he flicked the small wheel, but there was only a spark and eventually it shuddered out as well. He cursed and threw the thing on the ground watching as it broke into three pieces in front of his eyes. He rolled his eyes and looked up holding back tears. 

“Sky’s pretty today, huh?” A voice sounded from to his left. He glanced over quickly and put on a smirk, taking a hit of the cigarette. The man was slender with long greasy black hair, his slightly European accent was sexy but hard to hear. 

“Sure is, pumpkin! Can I help you? Or’d you just come to stare?” 

“No, I wanted to ask you if you’d want to go out sometime?” The man asked his name tag from work read ‘Brian’ in big, swooping letters. Taako had seen him around, but hadn’t recalled him from his building. 

“Go out? Babe, I could take you to another dimension.” Taako cooed, his voice dipping along with his lashes. 

“Not like that, I meant like on a date.” The man huffed, becoming increasingly pestered as Taako ignored his advances quite masterfully. Taako realized that this man had been the one to beat the shit out of him and he subconsciously took a step back. The man however seemed to notice and he gave Taako the slimiest grin. “Was that five dollars worth it?” 

“I- Uhm, no? You beat me up! And then forced me to- you know. Why would that be worth it?” Taako yelped tripping over a crack and falling into an alleyway. He was becoming more and more terrified. He knew how this was going to end and he’d forgotten his mace at home. “Please not again, please.”

Brian leaned over Taako and ran one hand up his thigh, his skin calloused against Taako’s smooth leg. Taako began to tremble as the ugly man’s hand moved higher and disappeared under his skirt. “I’ll give you ten this time.” 

— — — 

Taako had managed to crawl up onto the foot of the streetlight he stood under. He head was in his hands as tears rolled down his face. His long blonde hair was tangled and his clothes ripped in some patches. He had dark splotches on his neck, thighs, chest, and face. His hands were cut from the force of being scraped across jagged concrete, And he hurt all over, The night air was much chillier than the morning air had been, the thug had knocked Taako out and let his buddies take turns. There was a gash on the back and of his head where the brick had made contact. The light from the streetlight was the only light in a four-mile radius; the changed when two pinpricks showed up in the distance and slowed when the supposed driver saw Taako.

Taako heard the window roll down; saving any shred of dignity he might’ve had he spoke with a measured tone. “Hey, bubbeleh, 20 for an hour.” 

“Actually I was wondering if you were okay?” The figure asked, his voice a smooth business casual tone with a slight lean toward cockney. He had long dreads with gold rings pinched close to his scalp with each. His ebony skin was glowing almost golden in the lamp light. He had a birthmark around his T-zone that looked like a skull, and Taako was star struck. The man was in a three piece, red and black suit and his hands where both ornately decorated in rings.

“Uhm- I-“ Taako was taken back by the question, he’d never heard those words come out of someone’s mouth. Especially a stranger. Taako just began to sob instead of answering and the man put the car in park. He opened his door and began to help Taako into his sleek sports car. He wrapped and arm around Taako’s waist and when the smaller man flinched in fear, he quickly removed the offending appendage. He began to sooth Taako.

“Please get in, you’re hurt and I want to help you.” The dark haired man sighed, slightly smiling when Taako plopped into the passenger seat. He came around and began to drive. The silence after Taako’s sniffles subsided became to much for the blonde. 

“Hey. Thug. What’s your name? I’m gonna tentacle your dick.” 

“Excuse me?” The older man asked his eyes widening in response as Taako began to laugh. His shoulders shuddering with the joy of catching him off guard. The man realized then that Taako’s laugh was endearing and that he wanted to continue to hear it.

“It’s, uhm, it’s Kravitz.” 

“Well, hello there handsome. I’m Taako.”


End file.
